Pokémon: Kyu Island
by AlphaFan
Summary: A tournament is being held on Kyu Island, home of the metropolis, Kyu City. This island holds many secrets, both ancient and new. What secrets will be revealed to our heroes?
1. Chapter 0: Characters, etc

**Pokémon: Kyu Island**

This is a rewrite of "Pokémon: Champion League", taking the original plot of that story and changing it to something slightly different that can be improved on.

I am aiming for a simpler structure of the story, including a more reasonable size of each chapter, as to make it more readable, and make updates more frequent. :)

Hopefully, this will come out better than its predecessor.

But don't worry, the main changes to the plot are the timeline and the introduction of more simultaneous ongoings.

* * *

The Pokémon League is holding a battle event on Kyu Island, an island with a single city, Kyu City, a large and popular city. Many will be attending, but this island holds secrets that will lead to a new adventure for Ash Ketchum and company.

Furthermore, this will be a story of mixed shippings, and just because a certain set of shippings is what the story begins with, does not mean it'll end with them, so don't get too upset if a rival shipping to your own favourite shows up. :)

**Characters:**

Ash - 18

Dawn - 17

May - 18

Misty - 19

Iris - 18

Brock - 21

Cilan - 19

Kenny - 17

Kayla - 18

Steve - 19

Matt - 18

Casey - 17

Kyle - 17

Jim - 19

Gary - 18

Drew - 18

Leaf - 17

Jessie - 25

James - 25

Harley - 19

Max - 14

Nate - 18

Ashley - 18

Professor Oak - 55

Professor Rowan - 50

Professor Birch - 40

Professor Ivy - 30

Professor Elm - 45

Professor Juniper - 35

Professor Pine - 50

... and there will probably be more, which will be posted at the top of the chapter and added here.

Please remember to leave tips and point out errors.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Pokémon: Kyu Island**

**_Notes:_**

**_The Officer Jenny's of Kyu City are the new Jenny's from Unova._**

**Style:**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_**Narrator**_

**Action**

*******  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or other trademarks of Pokémon. They are property of Nintendo, Game Freak, Satoshi Tajiri, et al.**  
*******

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

_**The incredible world of Pokémon! A place where humans and amazing, powerful and mysterious creatures live together, a human, at the age of 10, receives their first Pokémon and begins a journey across the land to meet, capture, train and battle these wonderous creatures. They befriend them, and partake in Pokémon battles and contests. No Pokémon is alike, all are unique, some rarer than others.**_

_**In this vast world of trainers and Pokémon, there are only a mere few Pokémon Masters, they are the undefeatable, the best, the absolute top, the highest position one can hold.**_

**_Additionally, the world of ___****Pokémon holds many secrets, both good and evil, many from ancient times, some lost and forgotten in history.**

_And a certain group is about to embark on a new adventure, that holds many things..._

**A forest - 1,000 years ago**

A man wearing a blue cape stood in a cave on a mountainside, looking down at the forest before him, which was currently under a storm.

Then his eyes glowed blue for a few moments, then returned to a normal brown colour.

"Adam." said the man, and a younger man wearing the same attire as him walked up to him.

"Yes sir?"

"We are standing in a spot that will in the future, hold historical events,"

"What kind of events?"

"I have a prophecy for you;"

The man jumped to the rock walls of the cave, and prepared to carve the words his friend would speak,

"He who has the golden heart, let him be tainted by a curse. Let the curse collect the keys to the gates,"

He breathed in and continued;

"Then shall those gates be opened, and the world will face destruction,"

"But hope is not lost, for the kiss of the chosen princess can break the curse, and reverse the darkness,"

"She must find he with the golden heart, lest evil conquer the Earth."

The man finished carving the words into the walls of the cave and returned to the side of the older man, as the rain outside became heavier.

Walking deeper into the cave, the man spoke, with his eyes closed;

"Let us hope that the people of the future will follow the prophecies and save the world."

Then he turned around and returned to the younger man, and said;

"Now, let us return to Sinnoh, the lake spirits await." said the man as the younger one nodded and the two left the cave, running through the storm.

**Pokémon Centre, Goldenrod City - Present day; 15 July, 14:00**

_**It was another sunny and beautiful day in the Johto metropolis known as Goldenrod City, and it is where our journey will begin.**_

We come now to the Pokémon Centre, to meet one of our old heroes, Dawn Berlitz.

In the lobby, we find a blunette girl with eyes to match, wearing pink go-go boots, a pink miniskirt, a black tee, and her original Pokéball beanie.

"Dawn, are you ready to go to the next town?" said a boy walking into the room. He had brown hair, black eyes, and wore blue jeans with a red tee.

"I think so," said Dawn as she stood up from her seat and linked hands with the aforementioned boy, as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

They began to head towards the exit of the Centre, but stopped when the TV exclaimed; "Breaking news!"

They turned their heads to the TV to watch the news for a moment.

"President of the Pokémon League Charles Goodshow and Pokémon Contest director, Raoul Contesta are in Viridian City, with 'big news', let's go there live," said the anchorwoman as the view switched to a gathering in Viridian City, Kanto.

The camera moved over to the two directors of Pokémon battles and contests, and Mr. Goodshow was first to speak;

"I am happy to announce that the Pokémon League will soon be holding a decennial tournament to determine the Pokémon Master of the decade,"

Mr. Contesta continued what he was saying;

"This is an event for all trainers and coordinators, and as such all gyms and contests will be closed for the event,"

"It will be held in two weeks, on 29 July, at the Kyu Grand Stadiums on Kyu Island," said Mr. Goodshow.

"Kyu City is a large city, capable of accommodating all of you, so please don't forget to come!" said Mr. Contesta as the two stepped down from the podium and began walking away.

The view returned to the anchorwoman as she commented; "Well this is an interesting turn of events, I'm sure many trainers and coordinators are now changing their original plans,"

"In other news, we wish to report on the recent incident in Saffron City, Kanto, involving the infamous Z Team,"

Not really interested with the story, Dawn turned to the boy she was with,

"We should go to that, Kenny" said Dawn, identifying the boy as Kenny.

"Yeah, that'll be fun,"

"Let me go call my mom and tell her." said Dawn as she walked off towards the Centre's video phones, and Kenny did the same.

She walked up to a video phone and dialed the number of her mom, then waited for an answer.

A few moments passed, until a woman who appeared to be in her thirties, and had blue eyes with blue hair, showed up on screen.

"Mom!" exclaimed Dawn with happiness.

"Oh hi honey, how are you?" said Johanna, Dawn's mother.

"I'm great mom. Did you see the news about the tournament on Kyu Island?"

"Yes I did, and knowing you would want to go, I even purchased a ticket for you to go, just tell them you're Dawn Berlitz at the airport,"

"Oh thanks mom!"

"No problem dear. So how is your journey?"

"Doing pretty well. Look at this," said Dawn as she got out a small case and opened it up, to reveal three Johto contest ribbons.

"Oh that's lovely, you got your third ribbon?"

"Yep,"

"And is Kenny treating you well?"

"Of course mom," said Dawn, blushing a bit.

"Hmm well that's great dear, well I have to go. Call me when you get to Kyu City."

"Okay, will do. Bye." said Dawn, waving.

Johanna smiled and then the screen went black. Dawn stood up, to be greeted by Kenny, returning from the call with his mom.

"Hey. My mom bought me a ticket to Kyu City," said Dawn.

"Oh, my mom did too. You ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Dawn as Kenny nodded and the two made for the exit.

**Kyu Forest - 15 July, 22:00**

Lightning flashed across the sky, and thunder boomed throughout the area, as rain came falling heavily on the remote island of Kyu Island, which was located to the far east of Kanto and Johto.

From the forest of the island, some of the lights of the large city, Kyu City, could be seen, and in the lightning, a dark figure could be seen standing on one of the trees, looking down at the great city.

It could be seen that the figure was wearing a cape, which had a silver Z, and had a small Pokémon sitting on its shoulder. The form appeared to be that of a male's.

Then another dark figure, this one appearing to be a female, jumped across the trees and landed to his right side. Coming closer, we hear her...

"I have some news," said the female figure.

"Tell me." replied the male figure.

"Charles Goodshow has announced a quote, big, end-quote, tournament that will supposedly be filled by trainers and coordinators from around the world,"  
"Furthermore, during it, all gyms and contests will be closed, so that those attending will not be missing anything on their usual journeys."

"And I need to know this, why?"

"It's being held right here, in Kyu City, and I think it may attract most, if not all, of the people we need..."

"To find the Dark Keys?"

"Yes, exactly, and Matt has hacked into the Pidgeot Airlines databases, and discovered that one person of interest will be arriving the 17th,"

"Who?"

"Gary Oak, 18, of Pallet Town, Kanto. He is the grandson of Professor Oak, and Steve believes he knows the whereabouts of the first Dark Key."

The male figure let out a small evil chuckle.

"Why the chuckle?"

"Gary Oak is a childhood friend of mine, capturing him will most certainly, be interesting."

"I see. Well, he should be arriving the 17th sometime in the morning, let's discuss this more with the others at the hideout,"

The male figure nodded, and the female jumped to another tree, then another, and another, until she was out of sight.

"Well Pikachu, looks like we're going to be reuniting with our old friends, or one of them, at least."

The small Pokémon, now revealed to be a Pikachu, merely nodded.

The male figure then jumped off the tree onto the ground, and began walking towards Kyu City.

**West District, Kyu City - 15 July, 23:00**

The same man from before walked through one of the ghetto areas of Kyu City, the northwestern section of the West District, which bordered Kyu Forest.

He then walked up to a building, which appeared to be an abandoned nightclub, and had a sign saying "Kingler Club," the man walked into the alley behind the club, and entered through a back door.

He then walked through the old building that was falling apart, and over to an empty spot in the club, then reached down and lifted up a floorboard, revealing a secret staircase, which he walked down until he arrived at a black door. He put a key into the lock and turned it, unlocking the door, then entering to reveal a room that was in much better shape than the club above.

Then he sat at a table with six chairs on each side and a seventh at one end, which he sat on, and pressed a button that made rings throughout the underground club.

Six of the eight doors in the underground club opened, revealing four men and two women, who walked over and sat at the table. Each had a cape on, so their appearance was shadowed.

"What's the mission, Ash?" said one of the men.

"Our primary target, Gary Oak, will not be arriving until the day after tomorrow, so, for now, we need to find his friends, and befriend them, that we may be able to track them whenever they are needed," said the man from the forest, now known as Ash.

"Befriend them?" said one of the women.

"Yes, I want you and Kyle to befriend them, disguised of course. You two will be known as Jonathan Smith and his girlfriend, Miranda Anderson,"

"Casey, my girlfriend!" exclaimed the man next to her, who must be Kyle.

"Do not question me." said Ash in a darker voice.

"Yes sir." replied Kyle.

"Wait, so how do we find his friends?" questioned the woman, now known as Casey.

"I used to travel with them; at least one of them, will no doubt be headed to the shopping areas, so I'm thinking you two can hang around the South District's Pokémon Centre,"

"Who are we looking for?" questioned Kyle.

Ash then put photos on the table, and they appeared to be: A red-haired tomboyish girl with green eyes, a brunette with blue eyes, a blunette with blue eyes,  
a purple-haired girl with brown eyes, a brown-haired man with black eyes, and a green-haired man with green eyes.

"These are: Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, May Maple of Petalburg City, Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town, Iris Cuasorome of Opelucid City, Brock Harrison of Pewter City, and Cilan Thompson of Striaton City. Most likely, if you find one, you'll find more, even some not shown in these pictures."

The two nodded.

"The rest of you, except Kayla, prepare everything these two will need,"

The three nodded.

"And Kayla, work with these two from the air in finding the targets."

Kayla, who appeared to be the girl from earlier, nodded.

"But for now, all of you get some sleep. You will need it."

"What about you, sir?" questioned Kayla.

"I have matters to attend to." said Ash as he stood up and exited the underground club, a few moments later exiting the club entirely and walking the streets of Kyu City.

The others returned to their rooms for the night.

**Central District, Kyu City - 15 July, 22:55**

The man known as Ash, was standing on the roof of the Central District Pokémon Centre, which was a large and modern building with the traditional Pokéball symbol at the top.

As rain continued to pour down on the city and lightning crossed the sky, Ash peered over the edge of the roof down at the doors to the Centre, as if waiting for someone to show.

Then he moved his hand over to his chest and held down the button on a device, then he spoke; "It is now 22:55 and target has not been spotted," then he released the button.

The device, apparently a telecommunication device, then output someone's voice; "Wait a few more minutes, she'll come out,"

A few moments later, almost as if on cue, a brunette girl walked out of the Pokémon Centre.

Ash held the button down and said; "Target spotted."

"Told you." responded the device.

The girl then began walking the sidewalk to the east, coming close to an alley, a big mistake for her. As she was passing the alley, Ash's eyes glowed blue and he jumped down in front of her at a high speed.

"HEL-" exclaimed the girl, trying to yell for help, but she didn't get a chance to say anything else, as Ash tackled her and covered her mouth.

As she was trying to break free, he flipped her around and tied up her arms and legs, then tied a cloth to her mouth which muffled all attempts at yelling. But even at midnight, Kyu City has people roaming the streets, so he picked her up and took her deep into the alley, as to avoid any interference.

Ash held down the button on his telecommunication device again, and said; "Target captured."

Then he moved closer to the girl, and questioned her;

"Where is the cloaking device?" said Ash, as he untied the cloth slightly so she could speak.

"What cloaking device?"

"Don't act stupid with me, I know you have a cloaking device from KyuTech Corporation that you were delivering to Professor Oak,"

"What do you want it for?" said the girl, her voice showing that she was terrified.

"A little project of mine,"

"I'm not giving it to you!"

"Well, maybe you'd reconsider if I gave this boy a visit," said Ash, as he reached into his pocket, and showed the picture of a boy with brown hair with green eyes.

"Would that change your mind, hmm?" questioned Ash.

A few tears could be seen escaping the girl's eyes, and she was clearly very terrified by the whole situation.

"Okay... it's in my bag,"

Ash picked up her bag and opened it up, to reveal nothing more than Pokéballs and essentials.

"Don't play games with me, Leaf."

"How do... how do you know my name?"

"Stop avoiding what I came here for. Where is the cloaking device?"

"There's a string in my bag, pull it,"

Ash opened the bag again and noticed a small string at the bottom, pulling it revealed a section that held the device. He picked it up and placed it into his pocket.

"Good girl." he said, removing the cloth from her mouth.

Wasting no more time, his eyes glowed blue again and he jumped at an incredible unhuman speed onto the roof of the Pokémon Centre, and then began jumping roof to roof at great speeds.

The girl, apparently Leaf, after recovering from the shock, yelled out for help, as she was still tied.

Nurse Joy heard her cries for help and ran out of the Centre, looking for the source, then found her in the alley and ran up to her.

"What happened!" exclaimed the pinkette nurse.

"Some man attacked me and stole a device I was delivering" responded Leaf, shaking.

"I see, let me untie you..." said the nurse as she began loosening the ropes around Leaf's wrists and ankles, until she was free.

"I need to contact Professor Oak in the morning." said Leaf, noting to herself, as Nurse Joy helped her back into the Pokémon Centre.

Meanwhile...

**East District, Kyu City - 16 July, 01:00**

Ash was now approaching the eastern borders of the city, the outer area being a clearer area where the Kyu Grand Stadiums were.

After walking out of the city into a clear area, he walked over to some trees and bushes, which a man, also cloaked in dark, walked out of.

"Ah, Ash. You have the device?" questioned the man.

"Indeed I do, Nate. Is the ship ready?"

"It's all good to go except for the cloaking device and the speed enhancement device. Follow me." said the man, now known as Nate. Ash nodded and followed him into the trees.

**Roof of the Pokétch Company Headquarters, Jubilife City - 16 July, 01:00**

Three people in capes and dark glasses, one having blue hair, another having magenta hair, and the other being very short and having whiskers.

The shorter one was reading a newspaper, looking from behind, it had the headline "Z Team Strikes Again!"

"Well would you lookie here..." said the shorter figure.

"What, Meowth?" said the figure with magenta hair, identifying the shorter one as Meowth, and having a feminine voice.

"The Z Team broke into the Silph Co. headquarters and stole a device they were working on, but won't say what it does..."

"Interesting. Jessie, isn't that the team that wrecked headquarters?" said the blue haired figure, having a masculine voice, turning his head towards the magenta haired girl, whom is now known as Jessie.

"Yeah I think so James," said the girl, identifying the other man as James.

_- Jessie's flashback, one year ago -_

_**BOOM!**_

_The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the building which was the headquarters of the infamous Team Rocket. Agents sprinted towards the source of the noise, to find the entrance of the building, and the walls surrounding it, destroyed._

_"What the..." said Meowth as her, him, and James came to the scene, to see seven people walking out of the smoke, each wearing black capes with silver Z's._

_"Who are you!" exclaimed one of the Team Rocket lower agents as he and others released their Pokémon._

_"We are the Z Team, and you are all members of the former Team Rocket, yes?" said the figure in the middle of the seven._

_"Former?" questioned Dr. Namba, who I saw coming towards us._

_"Yes, because it won't exist in a few moments, might as well get used to calling it former now," replied the figure, and Namba began laughing, as did many other agents._

_"And why won't it exist?" questioned Namba, calming down now._

_"Because you people, well most of you anyway, annoy us, and we've come to halt your operations," replied the figure, who was now grinning._

_Before Namba could respond, a Pokémon sitting on the figure's shoulder jumped down to the floor, and its master gave it a command;_

_"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the roof." ordered the man. The Pokémon, a Pikachu, obeyed and fired an extremely powerful Thunderbolt at the roof, causing most of it to collapse, crushing Dr. Namba and most of the agents._

_"James, Meowth, let's go!" I exclaimed to my comrades as we ran towards the exits, many agents doing the same thing._

_"Yes, yes, run away like cowards," said the man as him and his group walked deeper into the building._

_Then I saw the boss exit an elevator and walk towards the "Z Team."_

_"Who are you!" exclaimed the boss._

_"Oh it's so good to see you again, Giovanni!" said the man, faking excitement._

_We arrived at the exits, but I looked back for a few moments to watch this encounter._

_"Who are you!" exclaimed the boss again, reaching for his Pokéballs._

_"Oh, how rude of me; I am the leader of the Z Team,"_

_"Hmph" said the boss as he grabbed one of his Pokéballs, and went to toss it, but suddenly glowed blue and was frozen._

_"Wha- what! What is the meaning of this?" exclaimed the boss, fear evident in his voice. I too was frightened and slowly began walking backwards out the exits._

_"Ah Giovanni, I'm afraid, this is 'au revoir' for you." said the man as he tossed a bomb-like device into the middle of the room. I hastened my pace._

_"So, yes. Go, Charizard." said the man as he tossed a Pokéball, releasing a powerful-appearing Charizard._

_That Charizard looks familiar. I thought to myself as I was now outside the building with James and Meowth, watching the events unfolding inside._

_"Use Flamethrower on the device in exactly 10 seconds." ordered the man, Charizard nodded and the man turned his head towards Giovanni._

_"I'm afraid, old friend, this is goodbye." said the man with an evil smirk._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_0..._

_The Charizard filled its mouth with fire, and released a Flamethrower, as James, Meowth, and I stepped back further. Then, immediately before the flame made contact,_  
_the "Z Team" and the Charizard flashed blue and disappeared._

_Then the fire hit the device._

_**BOOM!**_

_A massive explosion occurred that tossed everyone back a few feet, and instantly, headquarters were in flames, collapsing, utterly destroyed._

_Some of the ash landed on us as we stood up and ran anywhere but there._

_I could only wonder; Is this it?_

_- end flashback -_

A tear escaped Jessie's eye.

"Y'know, I'd like to meet the Z Team," said Meowth, lowering the newspaper.

"Mhm..." said James.

"Well, for now, let's go to a hotel or something. I'm tired." said Jessie, clearly upset. The other two nodded in agreement.

**City Police Headquarters, Central District, Kyu City - 16 July, 01:30**

A short blue haired woman with brown eyes and a tan police outfit looked down at photos of seven people, in black capes, each with silver Z's on them.

The woman was Officer Jenny, this one was the chief of the Kyu Police.

"Who are you, Z Team?" said the woman quietly, to no one in particular.

* * *

**So the mystery has begun. Who is the Z Team? Where are they from? What is their goal? All these questions and many more to come. Please remember to leave a review.**

**I kept this chapter short, as it is only the first chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**~ AlphaFan**


End file.
